


cruzo la pared

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue Lily Lily Blue Spoilers, M/M, post bllb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabeswater los llama de maneras diferentes. A veces Ronan se despierta entre cristales o cubierto de sangre. Adam se despierta en medio de la nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cruzo la pared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



Ronan balancea la litrona de zumo de naranja y los dos paquetes de twinkies en un brazo. La salida de la gasolinera le golpea de lleno, el frío de la madrugada de Henrietta, que se queda al borde del hielo pero nunca llega. Se recoloca las bolsas y se arremanga la camiseta hasta los antebrazos, mascullando hasta llegar al coche. 

El portazo despierta a Adam, encogido bajo su cazadora en el asiento del copiloto. Ronan suelta la litrona en el asiento trasero y deja caer los paquetes de bizcochos sobre su regazo. 

—Perdón –sin ganas. 

Y Adam se pasa los dedos entre el pelo y enfoca la mirada. 

—Pensé que me llevabas a casa –Ronan abre un paquete de twinkies con los dientes, así que Adam continúa—. Esto no es mi casa. 

—¿Qué te ha dado esa pista? 

Estira las piernas todo lo que puede en su asiento. Cinco minutos fuera y tiene los dedos entumecidos, “hace un frío de pelotas”, y su mirada se posa sin pretenderlo en los surcos que su cazadora ha marcado en el rostro y el cuello de Adam. La respuesta no parece satisfacerle, así que Ronan aclara, se encoge de hombros y escupe las sílabas despacio. “Estabas durmiendo.” 

Le gana, claro, una mirada escéptica. Como si Ronan no hubiera sacado el culo de Monmouth a la una de la mañana para recogerle. Son las tres y hace un frío de pelotas y Ronan no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea repasar otra vez la marca que recorre la mejilla izquierda de Adam, la que ha dejado la cremallera de su cazadora. 

—¿Qué has estado, conduciendo para no despertarme?

—He conducido hasta la gasolinera, Parrish, no te emociones. 

Se queda en silencio y Ronan se mete un bollito entero en la boca, mastica haciendo todo el ruido que puede. Adam respira hondo y cierra los ojos, se hunde en el asiento y sus rodillas dan contra la guantera. La chaqueta se desliza hasta debajo de su cuello; no pregunta si tiene que devolvérsela, sino que la agarra con fuerza.

Ronan hace lo propio. Hunde las uñas en el volante pero no arranca, endereza la espalda y mira al frente. El BMW está tan callado que es un crimen, Ronan no sabe qué hacer sin ese ronroneo de fondo así que llena el silencio. 

—¿Te van a devolver la bicicleta? 

Adam gira la cabeza hacia él con desgana. “Alguna tuerca, lo mismo. Creo que es el momento de hacerle un funeral vikingo.” Podría haber sido peor. En su cabeza fue peor, desde luego. Recibir la llamada del hospital y el _ni se te ocurra decírselo a Gansey_. Y luego Adam, sin apenas un rasguño y sentado en la escalinata que daba a la calle. 

Aprieta el volante un poco más fuerte y luego desiste, le lanza el otro paquete de twinkies al regazo. “Había un dos por uno”, dice antes de que Adam pueda abrir la boca para explicarle cómo se gana cada trocito de alpiste con el sudor de su frente. 

En lugar de eso, Adam no aparta la mirada y le dice “gracias por la chaqueta”. Tiene que saber que esa mirada quema, porque lleva ocurriendo durante días, durante semanas y no hay posibilidad de que no sea deliberado. Tiene que saber lo que le hace. 

—Podrías haber vuelto a por la tuya. 

Cabeswater los llama de maneras diferentes. A veces Ronan se despierta entre cristales o cubierto de sangre. Adam se despierta en medio de la nada. 

A veces encuentra una cabina y llama a Gansey o se destroza las zapatillas con la caminata de vuelta. Esta es la primera vez que Ronan recibe esa llamada y cuando le recoge Adam lleva unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta y tiene los labios cortados. (Lo primero que dice es “perdona, mi madre está dentro”. Que supone que es lo normal, lo lógico, incluso si hace meses que no se ven. “Da lo mismo, iba a salir igual”, probablemente.) 

—Me vas a perdonar si no quería aguantar los gritos de mi madre, un accidente por día es suficiente. 

Aprieta los dientes, como si le doliese en el alma haber salido corriendo y haber olvidado la chaqueta. Probablemente lo hace, porque Parrish es así de gilipollas con las cosas. Ronan enarca las cejas y se gira para apoyar la espalda contra la puerta y encajar las botas en el borde del asiento de Adam. 

Cree que Adam se apartará, pero en lugar de eso apoya el exterior del muslo contra la suela de su bota, y Ronan se siente sosteniendo parte de su peso. 

—Puedes dejar de mirarme así –Adam se frota las marcas de la cara—, no te he llamado para…

—Para qué coño me has llamado entonces. 

Adam sacude la cabeza, cuando agarra la cazadora le tiemblan las manos. “Blue querría hablar, Gansey es… Gansey. Y ahora mismo necesito…” se le rompe la voz ahí, y Ronan bufa. 

—Por eliminación, vamos.

—No, joder, no.

—Y entonces qué. 

Sacude la cabeza de nuevo. A estas alturas Ronan ya habría reventado algo, pero Adam es un animal distinto. No sabe si mejor, pero distinto. 

—Ahora mismo necesito que seas tú, ¿vale? No quiero hablar, no quiero pensar en esto ni en el puto Cabeswater, ni en… Te he llamado para que seas tú, así que insúltame o arranca el puto coche o haz lo que te dé la gana. 

Traga saliva despacio, Ronan sigue el movimiento de su nuez con la mirada. 

Sabe que tiene que estar medida. Esa manera cargada en la que Adam le estudia desde hace tiempo, el desajuste que hay entre ellos desde lo que pasó en la iglesia. Quizá forme parte de Cabeswater, tal vez esta obstinación sea otro tipo de magia. 

Empuja la rodilla de Adam con la bota. 

Durante un rato sólo es la respiración de Adam dentro del coche. Pesada y entrecortada, y sus uñas clavándose en la bota de Ronan. Adam, marcado y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Adam, que le dice _haz lo que quieras_ como si no supiera lo que está pidiendo. 

Apuesta por la opción segura. 

—¿Ya? 

Adam asiente muy lento, aún con los ojos cerrados, y Ronan se recoloca en su sitio y arranca el coche.

 

 

No hablan el resto del camino, Adam se pone la cazadora de Ronan y Ronan mira al frente. 

St. Agnes aparece frente a ellos en no menos de diez minutos y, al girar, el edificio en el que se aloja Adam, viejo y solemne, prestado. Adam se frota las manos dentro del coche, por frío o por nerviosismo, y Ronan se da cuenta de que la radio podría haber estado puesta todo este tiempo y se habría ahorrado la opresión del viaje. 

—¿Necesitas compañía? 

Reza por una respuesta negativa, y Adam sacude la cabeza y sale del coche. 

Ronan le sigue. 

—Por amor de dios, Lynch –cuando Ronan da un portazo. 

Si mira de cerca, Adam tiembla, así que mira de cerca. 

—¿Si tienes una contusión y te encuentran muerto por la mañana a quién crees que van a llamar? Claro que para eso tendrías que tener amigos.

—No tengo una contusión.

—Te encontrarían cuando vinieran a por el alquiler. 

Adam resopla, mete las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. “Tu cuervo se comería mis restos,” se da la vuelta y camina despacio hacia la entrada. 

—Mi cuervo no come porquerías. 

Le escucha reírse dos pasos por delante, gutural y directo a su estómago. Cuando alcanzan la puerta Adam se apoya contra la pared. Le ha visto cansado y le ha visto exhausto y esto no es ninguna de las dos cosas. Adam ladea el rostro y no saca las manos de los bolsillos, permite que la pared del portal le sostenga en el sitio. 

—La puerta, ¿contento? 

Ronan sacude los hombros. En la iluminación vaga del portal distingue la mirada de Adam, roja de cansancio. Sus labios, cuarteados y húmedos. Probablemente va a decir algo que va a lamentar después, cuando haya descansado, algo como _gracias_ o _te debo una_ , así que Ronan cierra otro paso hacia él. La respiración de Adam es irregular y el vaho le golpea en el rostro. No está seguro de dónde poner las manos, de modo que apoya los nudillos contra la pared. Descansa su frente contra la de Adam, que tiene la piel helada y la nariz como un témpano. 

Adam gruñe, o gime, no está seguro, pero se rinde. Se mueve lo suficiente para cerrar la distancia durante un segundo y separarse rápido, como si calibrase su reacción. Y mira, no, joder. Ronan le pone una mano en el cuello y deja caer la otra, la cuela por dentro de la cazadora. Es como si la tensión (y Adam, _Adam_ ) se derritiese en sus manos. Le empuja contra la pared y le besa descoordinado e impaciente, y Adam responde como si tratase de entrar en calor, saca las manos de los bolsillos para colarlas bajo la camiseta de Ronan. “Joder, Parrish,” tiembla, le muerde los labios. “Sí, ya” y saca las manos de debajo de la tela, pero nada de perdón. Reverbera en su cabeza, _necesito que seas tú_ , cosa que duda: nadie necesita que Ronan sea Ronan. Adam se ríe contra su boca y luego le besa otra vez lento y perezoso. 

Ronan se aparta el primero, mantiene la mano apoyada en su hombro. Le ve relamerse y luego negar con la cabeza, una señal digna de retirada. Antes de que pueda sacar la mano de dentro de su cazadora, Adam alcanza su muñeca, cuela un pulgar helado bajo las pulseras de cuero. 

Quiere hacerlo otra vez. Quiere empujarle contra cada rincón de ese apartamento de mierda y ponerse de rodillas. Quiere que Adam se aprenda su tatuaje con la lengua. 

Le mete una mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, buscando las llaves a tientas. 

—Si te mueres avísame, hay un par de sitios que me gustaría encantar y Noah no se atreve. 

Adam respira hondo y tarda en soltarle la muñeca. 

—Si me muero serás el primero al que querré putear, no te preocupes. 

Sacude las llaves frente a su rostro, y Adam pone los ojos en blanco y se las arranca de la mano. Entra en el bloque murmurando algo que suena a “puto subnormal” y le cierra la puerta en la cara. 

Aún nota la presión de Adam contra su muñeca. Se sacude entero, muerto de frío, y se recoloca la camiseta.

 


End file.
